smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fooly's Journey
"Fooly's Journey" is the fourteenth episode of Season 10 with the focus on Fooly Smurf, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts with Papa Smurf in his lab attempting to make a potion that can turn anything into smurfberries (just in case the forest runs out of Smurfberry bushes). Suddenly Fooly enters and sees Papa Smurf and asks, "What're you doing, Red Smurf?" Pap explains that he is trying to make a potion that can create Smurfberries; he notices one ingredient still needed - a "Powder Flower" - and decides to choose Fooly to fetch it. He tells Fooly the Powder Flower is located in the Powder Flower fields: he just has to turn right at the River Smurf, and gives him a scarf to protect him from the Powder Flower's Powder which that can cause anyone the discomfort of sneezing uncontrollably. Fooly walks through the forest, but doesn't turn right at the River Smurf; instead he walks straight until he finds a fog patch that leads to a land he's never seen before. Curious, he explores and builds a raft to travel across the water and soon arrives in Pussywillow Hollow. There, the Pussywillow Pixies sit on three big flowers: Bramble, Pansy, and Holly are playing cards while Acorn helps Elderberry gather some spider webs and Lilac relaxes by flapping a leaf like a fan. Then they hear someone bumping into one the flowers, saying "Ouch! It doesn't hurt," several times. They look below and notice Fooly in a nonstop bumping session into the flowers. Lilac tells Elderberry, Holly, and Bramble about Fooly; when Bramble flies down to meet him, he says, "Who are you, Green Pixie?" She introduces herself, to which he replies with, "Fooly's name is Fooly Smurf! Nice to meet you, Green Pixie!" Bramble becomes confused about Fooly calling her that after she tells him her name. Then the other Pixies appear, so Fooly excitedly says, "Hey, Little Pixie, Klutz Pixie, and Violet Pixie! Long time no see!" Acorn reminds him that it hasn't been a long time since they visit the Smurfs every day; Elderberry and Holly introduce themselves. Again he says, "Fooly's name is Fooly Smurf. Glad to meet you, Queen Pixie and Red Pixie!" Elderberry tries to correct him, but he continues to call her by the nickname he has created. Meanwhile, the Wartmongers are searching for the Pixies until they hear them talking nearby. Elderberry asks Fooly what he is doing here, so he answers, "Red Smurf told Fooly to gather some Podder Whower!" They can't understand the pronounciation, and then they hear, "It's the pixies! Croak 'em!" The Pixies shout, "Wartmongers," and Holly says, "Fly - fly for your life!" Fooly says, "I'm flying, I'm flying" as he runs and flaps his arms, attempting to fly. But he hits the ground; nevertheless, he continues to try until a frustrated Lilac picks him up. He thinks that he is flying (considering he's not falling), but Lilac tells him that he is being carried by her. The Wartmongers manage to catch all of them, including Fooly. Later at Toad Castle, the Wartmongers show King Bullrush the captured pixies and a Smurf, he tells them now they are going to serve him and the other Wartmongers, which Fooly says "Yay!", Acorn and Lilac yell "FOOLY!!", and which make him say "I mean, NOOOO!!", them they took them to their cells. Elderberry come up with a plan to escape, during work time, while the pixies were serving them in disgust, Fooly was the only one who was enjoying, until, lunch time. They manage to sneak up, but then notice they have first to pass the throne room, they need to create a distraction. Fooly volunteers by saying "Leave it to Fooly, you come too, Little Pixie!" which Acorn says while being pulled by him "What, why me!", Bullrush asks Fooly and Acorn why they are here. Fooly then tells him they're going to sing a song for him, then Fooly and Acorn starts to dance and sings The Dance Floor Got Hot, the other pixies took the distraction and were near the window, Acorn and Fooly notices, then they come near Bullrush and convice him to dance, while distracted dancing and singing with the Wartmongers. Acorn took the distraction and came near the window with the other pixies, but Fooly starts to fooling around by dancing with the song, until a frustrated Lilac pick him up by pulling him in the arms, but when the Wartmonger sing the last note of the song with Bullrush doing a kneel slide.Hhe notices the other pixies escaping, and tells his wartmongers to go after them, the pixies fly, but Fooly jumps from the window. He stops in midair and flap his arms but then he starts to fall, Bramble gets him before he could hit the dirt, and manage to escape, later after a conversation with the pixies, it was time to him to go back to the village, Acorn, Lilac and Pansy, carry and scorts him back to the village. Back in the village, Joey, Smurfette, Handy and Papa Smurf were wondering why Fooly is keeping so long, when they saw the pixie trio with Fooly, they tell Papa and company about what happened, which he says, "I knew it wasn't a good idea, to choose Fooly to get some Powder Flowers, alone!" then they saw Fooly still attempting to fly but still hiting the ground repeatedly, to which Papa Smurf says, "aAnd it looks like Fooly has had a long journey," thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 13' -- "A Day with the Smurflings" *'Episode 15' -- "Play a Prank with Jokey" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles